Greeks and Vegans
by Be Your Wonderwall
Summary: Andromeda is whisked from Greece to Ohio when her parents are killed in a plane crash. Her cousin, Finn, and his family adopt her into the family. People make fun of her accent and her clothes. When she falls into a deep depression and starts to cut, can a certain blonde Warbler save her from herself?
1. America

"Drom!" Kurt engulfed me in a hug and I smiled lightly, "Hey, Kurt."

I knew I probably looked a mess; I had an 11 hour flight and two three hour layovers. I was from Greece but I spoke English. My mom was Kurt's aunt and his mom's sister. My mom moved to Greece three years before she met my dad, and had me two years after they met. They married a year after the met and I was kind of a honeymoon baby. They gave me a Greek name which almost no one could pronounce, Andromeda. I sighed as my cousin squeezed my waist before letting me go, I was like a little sister to him.

"Lets go get some lunch, and you'll tell me everything that has happened in the past five years?" Kurt smiled and I nodded.

We grabbed my luggage; a big suitcase, a small one, a ukulele, a mandolin, and a guitar. I had my carry on in a backpack, which I was wearing. We walked silently out to his car and loaded my stuff in his trunk. He drove us to a small restaurant, where were seated. I wrinkled my nose at the menu; I was a vegan. I wasn't really vegan by choice; meat made me gag and milk products made me sick.

"You alright?" Kurt asked staring at my wrinkled nose.

"Well, I'm kind of a vegan," I replied softly.

"You are?" Kurt looked at me funny.

"Yeah… Meat makes me gag and milk products make me sick. I'll eat a salad," I told him smiling.

The waitress came over and took our orders and I went up to the salad bar. I got lettuce, olives, bell peppers, tomatoes, onions, salt, and olive oil. I began eating my salad as Kurt's cheeseburger was served.

"So… How are you doing?" Kurt was obviously referring to my emotional state as my parents had been killed in a plane crash.

"I'm okay." He motioned for me to scoot over in the booth and he sat next to me.

"It's okay if you aren't okay." He hugged me stroking my light brown hair.

"Some days are better than others," I replied softly, rubbing at my light green eyes.

It felt good to be around Kurt again; he was always my favorite cousin. I had some on my dad's side that weren't very nice to me. I was around Kurt a bit last year at Uncle Burt's wedding but he had his glee club and I had other family to speak with.

* * *

"Andromeda! Hi!" Aunt Carole hugged me tightly as I murmured a "hello".

"Kurt will show you to your room," Carole told me.

"Thanks, Aunt Carole." Kurt smiled as he helped me carry my stuff to my room.

It took two trips but we got everything up there. Kurt sat on the bed.

"Well, Andromeda, we have some work to do. This room is pretty boring. You need all sorts of stuff for it. My dad has given me permission and his credit card to help you design your room," Kurt told me, obviously excited to be helping me design the room.

"Alright… Well, can it wait until I get a shower?" I smiled lightly.

"Of course! My room is next to yours so just come in when you're done," Kurt told me.

I nodded as I opened up my bigger suitcase. I dug out a strapless bra, underwear, a grey tank top, and my pink mini-ish skirt. I quickly found the bathroom, and showered. I dried off and dressed quickly. I did my makeup and scrunched my hair. I exited the bathroom and found Kurt texting someone. I knocked on his door, "Hi."

"Hi, Andromeda! My boyfriend was wondering if he could come with us."

"Sure, I don't care." I smiled as he texted his boyfriend back.

"Alright, we'll have to swing by Dalton to pick him up."

"Dalton?"

"A private all boys school in Westerville. I went there for a few months. Hey, maybe you'll meet someone interesting while we're there," Kurt teased.

I pursed my lips as Kurt led me out to his car. We climbed in and he started it.

"So, tell me about yourself. It's been a while," Kurt told me.

"I'm from Greece, my parents just died, and you're really nice," I said quickly.

"I knew that and thank you. Now, do you have a boyfriend back home? Do you miss it? Will you go back?"

"Well, no. I've never dated anyone. I do miss Greece. I dunno, it depends."

"You've never dated anyone? Well, maybe that will change while you're in America."

"Maybe."

The rest of the drive was silent until we arrived at Dalton, "Oh my." The campus had tons of buildings and all of them were breathtakingly beautiful. We got out of the car and he led me into the building that had a sign that read, "Hall of Music".

We entered the building and I saw a few boys sitting at a piano singing to whatever tune they were playing. Kurt guided me into a huge room with three boys in it. Two brunettes and a blonde playing a guitar.

"Kurt! This must be Andromeda?" One of the brunettes asked.

"Yes. This is Blaine, my boyfriend," Kurt introduced.

"Hi, Blaine," I murmured softly.

"The brunette is Nick and the blonde is Jeff. Kurt, I have to show you something! Andromeda, feel free to make yourself at home. Nick and Jeff don't bite, I promise," Blaine told me pulling Kurt away.

The blonde jumped up and hugged me making my eyes get wide. The brunette chuckled, "Jeff is a little, uhm, friendly."

Jeff let go of me and introduced himself, "I'm Jeff as you know."

I blushed, "I'm Andromeda."

"Your accent… Are you… Italian?" Nick asked smiling.

"Well, no. I get that a lot when I'm in America. I'm Greek," I smiled back.

"Ah. How long have you been here?" Nick asked leading me to sit on the couch.

"A few hours," I chuckled.

"Already at Dalton?"

"I'm living with Kurt's family. Carole is my aunt."

"Ahhh. Kurt dragged you here."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Sounds like him. Do you sing?"

"I do."

"Sing with us? Do you know…. Teenage Dream?"

"I actually do."

"Sing with us?" Nick and Jeff grinned when I nodded.


	2. Spiral

I jumped when my phone rang, _Jeff_. I set my stuff down and picked up my phone. I sighed, "Yeah, Jeff?"

"Warbler party tonight!" I could practically _hear _Jeff's grin.

"Yeah, sure. Want me to invite Kurt and Blaine?" I asked softly.

"Nah. We got it. Hey, you okay?" Jeff asked with concern.

"Yeah! Why?" I asked biting my lip.

"You sound off…" Jeff replied.

"I'm fine. See ya tonight." I hung up and threw my phone on my bed as Kurt barged in. I gasped and stuffed what I was… Doing… Under my sheets. I pulled my blankets over my legs.

"Hey, Kurt! Could you hand me those sweatpants?" I exclaimed pointing. He handed me the sweatpants and I slipped them on under the blanket.

"There is no "hey"! There is getting ready for the party. Get your makeup and stuff out while I pick out an outfit." Kurt started murmuring to himself about how it was cold so I would need pants.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed my makeup bag. I brought it to Kurt who directed me to go change and bring him some bobby pins. I sighed and took the clothes. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped off my sweats and looked at my legs. There were deep red cuts lining them and felt tears run down my face. How did it get like this? I guess it started with my parents and I just spiraled downhill as people made fun of my accent and the bright colored skirts and jeans I wore. I sighed as I wiped the access blood off my legs. I was very careful about how deep I cut. I just wanted small cuts. But they still helped. They released pain. It's funny how, I cut myself but I worry about blood getting on my sheets. I guess I'm a bit OCD and I don't want anyone to know. I pulled the white skinny jeans on and then the black halter top with light blue flowers on it. I wiped away tears and flushed the bloodied toilet paper down the toilet. I grabbed some bobby pins and met Kurt in my room.

He began brushing my hair, "Do you like it here?"

"I do." I was lying. I HATED it in Ohio. Most people were mean to me.

"Liar," Kurt said softly, "You miss Greece."

"Yeah…" I replied looking at my legs shamefully.

"Don't move your head. People are mean to you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't sweat it, okay? Blaine and I will always be here for you."

"You're two people."

"Maybe it will help to list the people out loud."

"Nick, Jeff… You, Blaine… Finn… Mike… Tina… Quinn…"

"Not Rachel….?"

"She just makes me feel like crap."

"I'm sorry. She's just a bit… I don't know how to describe it. You just have to get to know her better."

Kurt put my hair in a side braid when he started doing my makeup; foundation, blush, light blue eyeshadow, modest eyeliner, mascara, peach lipgloss. I hugged him, "Thank you."

"Of course," Kurt replied softly, "Now lets go get Blaine."

* * *

I raised the bottle to my lips and felt the liquid slam against my closed lips. Every part of my body was telling me to out the bottle down but my mind was telling me that it will wash away every feeling I had that day. I opened my lips and let the beer slide down my throat. Before I knew it I had drunken the entire bottle. I had another in my hand. I didn't want to feel anymore. I felt someone touch my waist making me drop the bottle and turn around. Jeff was standing there looking at me.

"Are you alright? Don't lie to me." Jeff's brown eyes were clouded with worry; I had once told him I would never drink.

I looked at him desperately, "Jeff…"

"Come on. We'll go back to my dorm…" Jeff pulled me all the way back to his room and locked the door.

"Andromeda. What's going on?" Jeff asked pulling me against his chest.

I was in no position to lie to him. He would never trust me if I lied to him. I couldn't tell him about the cutting and the depression and the… everything. I could show him.

"Jeff… Do you, uh, have a pair of shorts?" He pulled away and nodded grabbing a pair of shorts from his dresser. I disappeared into the bathroom and stripped off my jeans. I pulled the shorts on.

I took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. I led Jeff over to his bed and sat down. He sat next to me as I pulled the shorts up to by my bikini line so my thigh was visible. The red cuts made his eyes bulge out. I started crying at the sight of what I was doing to myself.

"Andromeda," Jeff began, "Why?"

He reached for my hand and I gave it to him, "I-I… It just… Everything..."

I was in hysterics. I couldn't breathe I was crying so hard. I couldn't talk, I couldn't do anything except sit there and cry. He wouldn't understand. He wouldn't. Why did I do that? I should have told him some bull about peer pressure. Jeff stood up and pulled his shirt off. He pulled me up and took my hand, "Look." He ran his hand over his abs where you could see faint scars.

"I know how you feel. Just calm down for a minute, Andromeda. Calm down and talk to me. No one is here except you and I. Just calm down." Jeff pulled me into a hug rubbing my back.

He rubbed circles into my back and my sobs slowed. I buried my face in his neck as I spoke, "My parents died and then everyone here… They all make fun of me…"

"And it all went downhill?" Jeff asked softly.

I nodded and let him hold me. The touch was comforting and something I had never felt before. I had never felt intimate touch with someone. Jeff's body was warm. I welcomed the touch and him. I felt his hand under my chin and I felt butterflies in my stomach as he brought his lips to mine. The kiss was short but sweet and everything I could have wanted. His lips moved from mine as he spoke, "That was probably uncalled for and you can punch me now…"

"No… It was just what I needed. I needed that. I needed to feel like someone cares…" I smiled lightly.

"That beer is not vegan-friendly," Jeff teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Ugh. No wonder my stomach hurts." I had found that when I go from eating strictly fruits and vegetables that it made me sick when I had anything that wasn't. I drank water and Sprite. The beer was making my stomach churn.

I heard knocks at Jeff's door. I disappeared into the bathroom and put my jeans back on. When I came out, Jeff was wearing his shirt and Blaine was standing in the room. I realized my makeup was probably running.

"You okay, Andi?" Blaine asked me softly.

"Yeah. I was washing my face when you came in and decided to screw it," I lied.

"Alright. Ready to go home? Kurt is too drunk to do anything so he is staying with Trent… I have a song to prepare tomorrow and didn't drink so I was gonna go home… He told me to take you home," Blaine explained.

"Alright. Bye, Jeff!" I smiled as Blaine dragged me out of the room.


	3. Date

"What happened?" Blaine glanced at me quickly as he decided to take the back way back to Lima, which took 2 hours.

"Nothing," I told him looking at my legs.

"Andi." Blaine pulled into Westerville Coffee: a 24 hour coffee house.

"What?" I asked softly.

"We're going to go in there, I'm going to buy you coffee, and you are going to talk to me," Blaine told me.

I bit my lip but nodded, considering I had no choice. It was almost two AM, I was tired, my stomach was churning, I had just confessed my life to a guy I barely know, and I was falling into a deeper depression every single minute. Blaine and I exited the vehicle and he led me into the coffee house. He ordered our coffee and we sat on the couch in the corner.

"Andi..." Blaine began, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" I decided to play stupid.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Nothing happened. I was drinking a bit-"

"You were drinking?"

"Well, yeah. Jeff wanted to make sure I'm okay, considering beer isn't vegan friendly."

"Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm perfect."

Blaine reached for my hand, I gave it to him. He brought our hands to his chest, "Andi, I want you to know that I am here for you. If you need to talk, I'll be here. I won't tell anyone what you say. Not even Kurt. I know that it can be hard being the new kid at school. Just… Call me if you need to talk." I just lost it. He was so sweet. He was begging for me to open up to him. I was being unfair in not telling him. I started to cry and he pulled me into a hug.

"You don't have to tell me anything. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here."

"Blaine… I can't tell you here."

"Why not?"

"It's very personal."

"Alright. Lets go to my car, and you can come over?"

"Alright."

Blaine let me swing by Kurt's house and grab some clothes before we headed to his house. I changed in his room while he took a shower and felt self-conscious in the short shorts. You could clearly see the cuts and it made me feel ashamed. I pulled my knees to my chest and thought about how the beer had made me open up to Jeff. And now Blaine. He exited the shower wearing sweatpant and a white tank top. He looked at me funny. I probably looked pathetic. I sighed, "Blaine, you have to understand that non of this can leave this room." He nodded slightly. I let my legs straighten out so he could see the cuts. He motioned for me to scoot over and he sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I know it's hard right now. Believe me… I know. Just don't let it bother you… I don't know what to say… Andromeda…." Blaine's voice was faltering.

I stood up and held my arms open. He entered my arms and we stood there for a minute in each other's arms, "I need you to understand that… That… That I'm trying so hard to stop. I just don't know how to deal with it. I also need you. Okay? Just… Please… Try to understand…"

"Of course, Andi. Of course. How long has it been… I, mean…" Blaine was stumbling over his words.

"Earlier today…" Blaine's arms tightened around me.

"How does it help? I'm just trying to understand…"

"It… It releases pain. I have so much emotional pain built up and it just helps release it…"

"If you ever feel like this again, call okay?"

* * *

_Hey, Andromeda! –Jeff_

**Oh, hi, Jeff. –Andromeda**

_How are you? –Jeff_

** Well. I could be better, I suppose. –Andromeda**

_You need someone to talk too? –Jeff_

** Are you free today? –Andromeda**

_Yeah. –Jeff_

** Meet me at exit 45? The coffee shop? –Andromeda**

_Would you rather me come over? It'll be more private. –Jeff_

** If you can afford the gas. –Andromeda**

_Of course. –Jeff_

** Alright, see ya in 2 hours! –Andromeda**

_See ya. –Jeff_

* * *

"Andromeda! Jeff's here!" Uncle Burt called.

"Okay! Send him up!" I called back.

"Door open!" Uncle Burt warned.

"Yeah, yeah!" I replied softly as Jeff appeared in my doorway.

I waved for him to come sit by me and he did as I asked. I looked at him, "So, I haven't really seen you since we… ya know…"

"Kissed?" Jeff was much more… Spontaneous than me. Was that the right word? Hmmm.

"Yeah." My words were soft and muffled.

"So… Where are we going? I, mean, metaphorically… I,mean…." Jeff stuttered.

"I dunno. Where do you want to?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping that you would, uhm, go on a date with me later today…."

"Of course I will."

"But… I want to take you on a _real _date."

"What's a real date?"

"I'll treat you like a lady. I'll be a gentleman and we'll both dress nicely."

Jeff was blushing. I went to kiss his cheek but he shook his head, "Not until after the date!"

"Alright, alright! Where am I meeting you at and when?"

"I'll pick you up at 8."

"Jeff! You've wasted so much gas already…."

"I'll go to the Lima Bean. Don't worry about me. Just be ready by 8."

"Alright. See ya then."

Jeff smiled before exiting my room. When I knew he had left the house, I picked up my phone and dialed Blaine's number. I would ask Kurt but… He doesn't know the requirements on skirt length.

"Hey, Andi!" Blaine said.

"Hi, Blaine. I need your help!" I told him.

"With?" Blaine asked.

"Jeff is taking me on a date tonight. I have to dress up and stuff. I'd ask Kurt but… I need someone who… Yeah. Anyway… Come over?" I questioned.

"Yeah! See ya in five!"

"Blaine!" I complained as he dragged me into the mall.

"What? You need a new outfit!" Blaine teased me as Kurt followed beside us.

I glared at him as I was dragged into a store I didn't catch the name of. I sighed as I was forced to try on all sorts of clothes.

Blaine grinned as he made me twirl. I was wearing a black pleated skirt (well, kind of pleated), a slightly ruffled yellow shirt, and strappy yellow peep toe heels.

"You look wonderful." Blaine hugged me.

"Call me if Jeff gets pushy call me," Blaine teased making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."


	4. Slushies and Blood

I bit my lip when I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it but Uncle Burt got their first. Jeff was dressed in a nice pair of skinny jeans, a pink dress shirt with the little Hollister birdy on it, and a pink plaid tie. He looked nice.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel," Jeff said softly.

"Hi, Jeff. Where are you two going?" Uncle Burt…. I inwardly groaned.

"I'm taking her to Breadstix and then I'm taking her to the park…. We'll be home by 11." Oh Jeff and his ability to charm anyone.

"Alright. You two have fun!" Uncle Burt smiled at me as we escaped the house.

Jeff quickly opened the passenger door for me making me blush, "Thank you."

"Of course," Jeff replied getting in the driver's side.

I looked at him and smiled. We were silent as he drove to Breadstix. I smoothed out my skirt wincing when I put pressure on the cuts. Jeff looked at me, "How are you doing?"

"Better. You and Blaine… Well, you guys are amazing." I didn't say anything else as he set his hand on the middle console and I set my hand in his.

We reached Breadstix and he opened my door for me again. I smiled as he grabbed my hand and led me inside. The waitress seated us in a booth across from each other and took our drink orders.

"Water, thank you," I told her as Jeff asked for a Coke.

She came back with our drinks and asked for our orders, "I'll have the Caeser salad." Jeff ordered spaghetti.

I sipped my water, "So, why do you go to Dalton?"

"Same reason as almost everyone else; bullies. I'm kind of a nerd," Jeff told me.

"What do you mean by "nerd"?" I asked knowing people were nerdy for different reasons.

"Top of my class, with all my AP classes I'm capable of a 4.6 GPA, and I love to read," Jeff explained.

"Oh. Wow. I keep a 4.0 but… Wow. That's awesome! I'm sorry you got bullied."

"It's cool. I'm better now because of it. That's why… Ya know… My stomach." I nodded.

"Yeah. People aren't very nice to me. My accent… My bright colored clothes… I kind of hate it here."

"You're different. I like you."

"I like you too."

"I'm glad. We're kinda on a date."

"Kinda?"

"Yes."

Jeff was so nice. He was so real. It was refreshing. I bit my lip as our food was delivered. I ate my salad as he ate his pasta. The silence was comfortable. We finished our food and he came over to sit by me. I scooted over so he could sit down and he draped on arm over my shoulder.

"Will this make you enjoy Lima a bit better?" He let his arm fall my shoulders and pressed his lips to mine.

I put my hand on his neck and deepened the kiss. He smelled good… like, um, vanilla and cinnamon. I smiled softly as he broke away.

"Yeah, actually, it will," I told him as his hand rested on my waist.

"I'm glad." His words were soft as the waitress set the check on the table.

I grabbed it and looked at my share; $8. I grabbed my purse and got my wallet out but Jeff grabbed my wrist murmuring a "no way" and a "are you insane?". I sighed and threw the $8 on the table for tip. That was a ridiculous tip. Oh well.

* * *

We got to the park and Jeff got his guitar out of his car. He started strumming a slightly familiar song. It was… MCFLY! Um… Obviously.

"She's got a boyfriend," Jeff began making me grin.

"I love this song. Here, can I see the guitar?" I asked softly.

He took the strap off and handed it to me. I put it on and started playing a song Blaine had sang to me once.

Jeff smiled and started singing to it, and I joined him. Our voices blended perfectly.

"_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss "no way it's all good"_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken_

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look, I'm still around…_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than_

_Less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

_You're so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself_

_You are wrong_

_Change the voices_

_In your head_

_Make them like you_

_Instead_

_So complicated_

_Look how big you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough_

_I've done all i can think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_see you same_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than_

_Less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

_The world stares while i swallow the fear_

_The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in lying and I tried tried_

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere_

_They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair_

_Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_Yeah,_

_Ooh, oh, pretty pretty pretty,_

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less then, less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me_

_You're perfect_

_You're perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me"_

"That explains us," Jeff said, "I, mean, we both made some crappy decisions and fell into a depression. I feel that way about you. You're perfect to me."

"I feel the same way about you." He kissed my cheek and smiled, "One sec."

He turned the radio of his car on and it played, "Satellite Heart" by Anya Marina. I set his guitar down softly and he braced his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we swayed to the music. It was so peaceful, to just stand there and sway with him holding me. He made me feel special; he went out of his way to do so. I rested my head on his chest as we swayed. The song ended and I was sad that the moment had to end. I kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"For what?" He looked confused.

"For making me feel special," I replied softly.

The sweet moment was cut short when I felt a cold slushie being dumped in my head. I gasped from the cold and swung around, "IT DOESN'T EVEN END? Can't you leave me alone?"

Jeff glowered at the hockey player and his eyes were warning him to touch me again. I had grape slushie everywhere. I wiped some out of my eyes and looked at Jeff.

The hockey player smiled, "Aw, the loser is dating a loser!"

Jeff kind of lost it. He decked the hockey player in the mouth, hard. The hockey player reeled but was quick to punch Jeff right back. I winced as Jeff's nose started to bleed. What was his name? Rick? I think it was Rick. He didn't like me because I had joined glee club, my cousin was Kurt, Finn was my cousin, and I was easy to pick on. I looked down. Jeff's guitar was fine. Thank God. I grabbed the guitar and led Jeff towards his car. I made him sit on the hood as I dug around the car for napkins. I grabbed what I found and glowered at the slushie that had dripped all over his car.

"Sorry…" I told him softly.

He rested a hand on my face and wiped some slushie out of my eyes, "It isn't your fault."

I wiped up some of the blood but it had already stained his shirt. I sighed and pulled him forward slightly. I wrinkled my nose as I slowly cleaned his face up.

"Thanks," he murmured going to rub his nose.

I slapped at his hand, "You're going to make it worse."

His nose was still bleeding. I looked at the clock in his car: 10: 30 PM. Crap.

"I need to call Uncle Burt…"

"Why?"

"It's 10:30 and you can't drive with your nose bleeding."

I sighed and called our house phone, "Andromeda?"

"Yeah, Aunt Carole. Can you and Uncle Burt come out to the park? There was an incident…" I told her softly.

"What kind of incident?" She was already yelling for Uncle Burt.

"One of the stupid hockey players from school slushied me and punched Jeff. Long story short, I'm covered in grape slushie and Jeff's nose is bleeding profusely," I explained quickly.

"Alright, we'll be there in five." She hung up and I sat next to Jeff on the hood.

"You alright?" Jeff asked me.

I chuckled, "I'm fine. You're the one whose nose is bleeding."

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I sighed and handed him napkins, directing him to lean forward a bit.

We waited for a few minutes until Aunt Carole and Uncle Burt pulled up next to us and got out. Uncle Burt handed me a towel and handed Jeff a towel.

"Thank you…" I murmured as Aunt Carole directed Jeff to let her see his nose.

"Wow. That kid did some damage to your nose," Aunt Carole told him softly.

"Are you guys okay?" I could tell Uncle Burt was angry at the kid but was trying to compose himself.

"I'm fine. Just a bit cold and covered in slushie. Jeff, on the other hand, is not. His nose has been bleeding like, a lot, for the past ten minutes," I told him.

"It's normal," Jeff's voice sounded funny from the towel he was holding to his face, "The bullies.. I've been punched before… It always bleeds for twenty minutes or more…"

Aunt Carole looked at him sympathetically, "I wouldn't feel right sending you on a two hour drive back to Westerville in this condition. I'll call your headmaster and you'll stay with us tonight."

"It's fine, I'll be fine," Jeff protested.

"No, it isn't. I'm a mom, you aren't going to win," Aunt Carole told him holding out her hand for his phone.

He handed her his phone and she called his headmaster while Uncle Burt looked at us, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"We're sure." Jeff looked at me worriedly; he knew this was my trigger.

I stood up and wrapped the towel around my shoulders. I needed a shower. Jeff stood up and hugged me, "You're going to be sticky."

"I'll be fine. Are you okay?" He was referring to emotionally.

"I'll get there." He sighed as he pulled away.


End file.
